Nos volveremos a encontrar
by Sally la maga
Summary: Tras convertirse Sakura en la nueva señora de las cartas, la Srta. Mizuki decide volver a Inglaterra. Pero antes tendrá un último encuentro con Toya... LEMON


CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR.

La tarde caía sobre la escuela Tomoeda. El patio del centro, solitario y peinado por una suave brisa, estaba iluminado por los tintes amarillos y rojos de la puesta de Sol, otorgándole una presencia melancólica, ausente la energía y el griterío de los alumnos que lo ocupaban por la mañana. En las aulas y los pasillos del edificio no había ni un alma, excepto en la sala de profesores. Allí se encontraba Kaho Mizuki, sola, la cual estaba metiendo algunos objetos personales en una caja que había dejado sobre la mesa común de los profesores. De un cuaderno que había cogido de una estantería salió de entre las páginas una fotografía, y la vio caer al suelo. La cogió y la contempló con curiosidad, sin saber de qué podía ser. Se vio a sí misma, con su sonrisa tranquila dirigida a la cámara, y vestida con un conjunto que no lucía desde hacía tiempo y que concordaba con el aspecto juvenil que reflejaba. A su lado había un chico más joven que ella, de expresión seria, cejas gruesas y pelo rebelde, y llevando un uniforme escolar de secundaria. La pareja se encontraba en el acuario del distrito, con unos peces buceando a sus espaldas. La Srta. Mizuki miró la foto con una sonrisa que mostraba una mezcla de nostalgia y ternura, y también tristeza. Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando se apoderó de ella una sensación agradable que le dio un pequeño escalofrío de bienestar. Se giró hacia la puerta de la sala y allí vio al mismo joven que había contemplado en la fotografía, pero con un aspecto más mayor y vestido con el uniforme de bachillerato.

-Toya, has venido- dijo ella con su sonrisa suave y tranquila-. Seguramente en el fondo yo quería que lo hicieras.

-Sí, ya he notado que tu llamada era muy poco intensa- dijo el muchacho acercándose a la profesora, quien continuó guardando cosas en la caja-. Entonces es cierto, te marchas. Y otra vez sin decirme adiós.

-Mi misión ha terminado aquí- dijo la Srta. Mizuki acabando con lo que hacía. Le miró-. Estoy segura que Sakura será una buena señora de las cartas. Con la ayuda de Yue lo conseguirá. Tú la seguirás protegiendo, ¿verdad?

Toya, a poca distancia delante de ella, la observaba, con su rostro serio. La Srta. Mizuki vio que en sus ojos había melancolía.

-¿Ves? Por eso no quería despedirme- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

El muchacho notó una esencia que le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

-Aún usas el mismo perfume- dijo-. Me recuerda… esa vez.

La Srta. Mizuki no contestó por unos momentos.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?- preguntó.

-Me acuerdo… "Tú y yo somos amantes sólo por esta noche…"

-Eso es.

-Y yo te respondí: "Yo me convertiré en una persona madura y responsable de la que te sentirás orgullosa".

-Sí, ya veo que has madurado. Ya no eres el chico atolondrado que yo conocía. Pero probablemente a tu novia le molestaría que saliéramos juntos.

Toya no respondió.

-¿Sales con alguien en especial, Toya?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Qué fue de aquello que dijiste que cuando nos volviéramos a ver yo me habría enamorado de otra persona y a ti te habría pasado lo mismo?

Ninguno de los dos habló por un pequeño rato.

-¿Lo… has vuelto a hacer, después de esa noche?- preguntó Toya- Con otras personas.

-¿Si he vuelto a hacer el amor?

-Sí…

-No, no lo he hecho desde entonces.

-Ni yo.

Los dos se miraban el uno al otro, fijamente, nerviosos. La Srta. Mizuki puso sus manos sobre la caja, con intención de cogerla.

-Debo irme ya, Toya. Cuídate.

Toya temblaba, indeciso. Pero entonces el valor se hizo paso entre la indecisión.

-Yo aún te quiero, Kaho- escapó de su boca.

-Toya, no lo hagas más difícil- dijo la profesora tratando de ponerse severa, pero sin conseguirlo-. Sabes que debo volver a Inglaterra.

-Siempre he estado pensando en ti.

-… Toya.

El joven puso su mano en el pelo de su amada y lo acarició, pasando cariñosamente sus dedos entre los cabellos.

-No… Yo…- dijo la Srta. Mizuki, tratando de contenerse. Entonces Toya la rodeó con sus brazos- ¡No! ¡He dicho que no!

Toya la besó. La profesora trató de separarse, pero no pudo ante la fuerza del muchacho. Y tampoco pudo por la dulce sensación de encontrarse en sus brazos, y la de sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos. Un hilo de saliva se extendió entre los dos cuando la boca de Toya dejó la de la Srta. Mizuki. Ella lanzó un suspiro de placer. Se contemplaban, ambos con la misma expresión en los ojos. Entonces la profesora presionó sus dedos sobre esa parte de los pantalones del muchacho, advirtiendo la dureza que se había formado dentro.

-Mira lo que te ha pasado- dijo. Sonrió-. Bueno, sólo un poco.

Bajó la cremallera del pantalón e introdujo su mano en el interior, sacando el pene fuera.

-Es tan grande… Y enérgico.

Instantes después, la Srta. Mizuki abrió su boca y tomó el miembro en ella. Empezó a chupar, y su lengua se enroscó alrededor de él.

-Oh, Kaho… Es magnífico.

-Es tan viril…- dijo la profesora mientras contemplaba el órgano del joven- Debe estar bien lleno.

Toya iba notando como el placer le envolvía, y cómo se hacía más intenso. La Srta. Mizuki seguía lamiendo y succionando, y su cabeza comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez.

-¡Ooh!- exclamó Toya, y eyaculó. Ella se tragó todo el semen que fue soltado en su boca, hasta la última gota. Luego se sacó el pene y lo lamió un poco.

-Sigues sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo- comentó la profesora sin reproche, mirando al joven.

-Es que tú eres demasiado buena- respondió él con una sonrisa.

La Srta. Mizuki se puso de pie.

-Quiero que me des placer…- susurró con deseo.

Mientras se besaban, se fueron desnudando el uno al otro y, una vez sin ropa, la profesora se tumbó sobre la mesa boca arriba, con su compañero encima. Se besaban con ardor. Luego Toya bajó al cuello de su compañera y lo lamió y mordisqueó, dejando una marca.

-Oh, Toya, Toya…

El muchacho hizo una línea de saliva del cuello al lóbulo de la oreja derecha, y lo atrapó en su boca, para a continuación morderlo y chuparlo. Mientras, sus manos acariciaban los pechos de la profesora. Continuó besando, lamiendo y succionando el cuerpo de la Srta. Mizuki, pasando por sus senos y su vientre, y llegó a la vulva. Se encargó de lamerla sin piedad, de explorar el interior con la lengua, oyendo los fuertes gemidos de su compañera.

-Espera, todavía no- dijo la Srta. Mizuki al poco rato, irguiéndose y levantando al joven-. Corrámonos juntos.

-Sí, juntos.

La Srta. Mizuki volvió a tumbarse en la mesa, dejando su parte íntima al borde del mueble, y Toya, de pie, se hizo rodear por ella.

-¡Aah…!- exclamó la profesora- Oh, Toya, cómo te siento.

El joven entraba y salía con gran vigor.

-¡Ah! Más, empuja más fuerte…

Toya movió sus manos a los oscilantes pechos de la Srta. Mizuki y los masajeó.

-Oh… Oh… ¡Sí!

El muchacho se inclinó hacia delante y besó y lamió el cuello de la profesora.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Más fuerte!

Toya movió aún más rápido sus caderas.

-¡Ah! Es estupendo…- decía la Srta. Mizuki- Voy a correrme… Ah mmh… Más… ¡Empuja más fuerte!

-¡Me voy! ¡Me corro!- exclamó Toya.

-¡Toya, quiero que nos corramos juntos! ¡Por favor!

Finalmente, oleadas de máximo placer golpearon a los dos amantes al mismo tiempo.

"Yo también te quiero, Toya", sonó la voz de la Srta. Mizuki en la mente del muchacho.

Toya abrió los ojos. Se encontró estirado sobre su cama, en su habitación, vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Se sentó, y notó que tenía algo en la mano. Era una fotografía reciente con el patio del instituto de fondo, en la que se encontraba él con la Srta. Mizuki. Sin saber por qué, miró detrás de la foto. "Nos volveremos a encontrar", leyó. El muchacho dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana, asomándose a ella. Había anochecido, y las estrellas le parecieron más brillantes que nunca.

* * *

Aquella tarde, tras convertir Sakura las cartas de Clow en las suyas propias, ella misma, Kerberos, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Yue habían ido a la mansión de Eriol en busca de explicaciones. Momentos después, de espaldas a la pequeña escalinata que daba al templo de Tomoeda se encontraba Toya, con su habitual expresión seria, mirando a los rostros de las personas que venían hacia él y luego pasaban de largo. De repente se apoderó de él una sensación agradable que le dio un pequeño escalofrío de bienestar, y se volvió. Delante de él se encontraba la Srta. Mizuki, quien le mostraba su suave y tranquila sonrisa.

-Hola, Toya.

-Hola, Kaho- dijo él, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo-. ¿Has vuelto para quedarte?

-Ya sabes que sí.

El uno se acercó al otro y se abrazaron.

FIN


End file.
